trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
USS Kongo
Ships named Kongo IJN Kongp Star Trek connection The name Kongo was on Gene Roddenberry's list of possible Constitution class ship names. It made the final cut as seen in The Making of Star Trek (page 165) which details the memos that added the Japanese battleship IJN ''Kongo'' as a source for one of the 12 ships of the original Constitution class. A brief history Built 1913 -- Sunk 1944 In the early parts of the Twentieth century the Kongo was ordered by Japan as a battle cruiser. The Japanese had already been building their own battleships, but they wanted to study the latest British...at the time an ally...construction techniques before building sister ships to the Kongo in Japan -- the Hiei, Haruna and Kirishima. All are named for mountains. The Kongo was to have 14 inch guns, larger and more conveniently arranged than in previous British battle cruisers, where a midships turret had been unable to fire directly fore or aft. By the time of WWII the Kongo and her sisters were too old for the line of battle, but fast enough to escort the aircraft carriers, which they did with success. The IJN Kongo met her end at the hands of the British submarine HMS Sealion II while returning to Japan to repair damage caused by American dive bombers. Among the pilots in the American attack was Lt. Ryan Clark LaSaille. Lt. Ryan LaSaille is the father of Jerold Ryan LaSaille, and mentioned in The First Principle. Save the parts about Ryan LaSaille This is real world historical information. USS Kongo WS-167 Sojourner Truth class warp cruiser Formerly the UES Kongo WS-164, United Earth Ship Kongo. She was the first ship to officially enter Starfleet from Earth, and the first ship ever to sail under the UFP banner. NCC numbers where not introduced until Starfleet began to contract for ships to be built. USS Kongo NCC-180 Daedalus class cruiser The USS Kongo NCC-180) was built after the Romulan War. It served for 50 years without incident in long-term exploration. USS Kongo NCC-1710 Constitution class heavy cruiser -- The USS Kongo NCC-1710 served from 2251 to 2307. She began her career as one of the queens of the fleet and ended as a Command School training ship. She has since been restored by her former Captain, Jerold Ryan LaSaille, and stored at Starbase 222 (El Nanth) spacedock, fleet dock A 137. *'Dedication Motto:' "Banzai" (ten-thousand years) *'Ship's Crest:' A mobius strip depicted in two dimensions as a gold ribbon. This is worn on the left breast with the crewman's section symbol within it as typical of that era. *'Home Port:' Nara, Japan, Earth Service History *'2'''2'51:' The USS Kongo NCC-1710 is launched under the command of Captain Rodrego Esperato Diaz. She proceeds on her shakedown criuse without incident. As one of the queens of the fleet the Kongo moved on station at once at the beginning of the Four Years war. The Kongo is not involved in the critical battle of Anaxar. She is part of the funneling force that brings the Klignons to battle in that system. *'2256:' After a post war refit the Kongo heads out on an exploration mission antispinward of the Orion colonies. *'2258:The Kongo encounters the Brril when it meets a Brril ship on patrol. Contact is peaceful, but cool. The Brril are a race of flightless avianoids. Captian Diaz's cool and proper manner is exactly what is required with the exacting Brril. *'''2260: The Kongo is recalled to Earth for an extensive refit. New warp drives and computers will be fitted to the ship. *'2261:' Captain Diaz is promoted to Rear Admiral and leaves command. Captain LaSaille replaces him. The Kongo sails for a patrol of the Orion-Klingon frontier. Enroute she encounters a derelict generation ship, owners unknown. The Kongo discovers a killer asteroid while taking a passive survey of the pre-warp culture of Bolia. She spends nearly a month chewing at the rock with her phasers. (The First Principle) The Kongo spends two weeks in dock getting her overused phasers replaced.. *'2262:' The Kongo heads off a possible renewal of war with the Klingons by keeping a damaged Klingon frieghter and vengeful Colony defense forces apart. There are further adventures I have yet to write. *'2273:' Captain LaSaille is assigned to the new USS Constellation and leaves command of the Kongo. Captain Martha Raligh assumes command. The Kongo undertakes a patrol of the Romulan Neutral Zone. *'2280:' With the new "Enterprise class" vessels coming on line the Kongo is considered to no longer fit to be a front line unit. She is assigned primary science duties under Captain T'lur. During her tenure as Captain she encounter a Vulcan pirate and makes the mistake of believing the woman. She resigns as a result of the incident. *'2291:' The Kongo is reassigned to Starfleet Academy as a Command School training vessel. It operates under Captain Vesupi Kalaact, an excellent teacher of the art of war. *'2307:' The Kongo is decommissioned as an active vessel. She sits in orbit at the Venus Reserve Yard. *'2310:' The Kongo is sold to civilian interests, in the person of Jerold Ryan LaSaille. She is towed to El Nanth and refurbished to her 2265 configuration. She remains moored in the Starfleet Dock at A-137. Shortly after the end of her four years of restoration she takes monthly day trips with off duty Starfleet crews, the so called "Press Gangs". A golden retirement for a grand lady. *'2324:' Councilor T'lur of the Vulcan diplomatic corps joins a training mission on the Kongo. She again encounters certain Vulcan pirate, she does not repeat her mistake. (Reunion) Unit Citations *Four Years War Theater Ribbon First Klingon War -- Captian Diaz 2252-2254 *Star of the Brril Contact Brril first contact. -- Captain Diaz 2258 *Red Cross Unit Citation with Laurels Destruction of the Bolia extinction asteroid. -- Captain LaSaille 2261. List of Captains *Captain Rodrego Esperato Diaz – Launch to 2261 *Captain Jerold Ryan LaSaille – 2261 to 2273 *Captain Martha Raligh – 2273 to 2280 *Captain T'lur – 2280 to 2291 (science ship) *Captain Vesupi Kalaact – 2291 to 2307 (Starfleet Training Command) *Venus Reserve Yard – 2307 to 2310 *Stricken from the lists, bought by civilian interests – 2310 Epiphany Trek Appearances *''The First Principle'' – Captain Jerold Ryan LaSaille takes command of the USS Kongo NCC-1710. Soon he and his crew will be tested. What is the First Principle of the Federation, and what are they willing to risk to uphold it? *''Collateral Damage'' – Captain Jerry LaSaille and the Kongo NCC-1710 sail again. The cost of war is well known and lasting. Can old allies and old enemies find new ways, or will the scars of past war tear everything apart. *''Reunion'' – Consul T'lur meets with figures from her past. Will matters come to an acceptable conclusion, or will old wounds be opened anew? *''Journeys'' – Cameo USS Kongo NCC-10455 Ambassador class heavy cruiser''' later refit with experimental technologies. *'Dedication Motto:' A shining ship waits Thunderbolts tamed to our will The endless quest calls *'Ship's Crest:' A rising sun behind a brown snow-capped volcano. This crest is worn in patch form on the upper right arm of all crew and officers. It is also used in ship signage, letterhead, coffee cups, and souvenir t-shirts. Ship's crests were readopted by Starfleet after a 83 year hiatus. This is done during the Cardassian war as a morale boosting move and retained after the war due to positive feedback. The Kongo's crest was chosen in a design contest run among art students in the Nara, Japan secondary school system. The winner chosen by the crew of the time under Captain Rutlage was Niki Hokado, age 16. *'Home Port:' Nara, Japan, Earth Service Hisotry The Kongo was among the first five Ambassador class ships built. She was built as an explorer. She later served through the teeth of the Cardsaaian war. After a rebuild to repair war related damage she once again did duty as an explorer and protector. *Contracts for a new ship, designated NCC-10455 are laid down. As the name Kongo has been out of use for some time is it is decided that the new vessel will be the next USS Kongo. Disputes arise as to the exact role and class of the specified ship. The project gets kicked around until the USS Ambassador is built. Plans for NCC-10455 are, after five years, finalized as an Ambassador class cruiser. *'2332;' Under the Command of Captain John Bush the USS Kongo is launched from the San Francisco Dockyards amid the usual fanfare. The Kongo finishes space trials and is commissioned. Part of her first crew is Lieutenant Anthony Quinn. She is his first new ship, he will remain fond of her. The Kongo is assigned to routine patrol and sees little serious action under her first Captain. *'2341:' Captain Avalai assumes command of the USS Kongo. Under Captain Avalai the crew of the Kongo diversifies until it earns the appellation of a "Zoo Ship". Members of the Kongo's crew take pride in the intended insult. There will be fighting. The Kongo enters an era of discovery. Under Avalai she maps the polar outer rim sectors. She discovers numerous unknown class M planets and a number of cultures. Two first contacts are accomplished during her cruise in this area. She is twice awarded the Scientific Unit Achievement Award. There is one black mark when she is fired on by an unknown. The unknown remains unknown. Later this will be considered one of the opening shots in the Cardassian War. *'2350:' Captain Eliza Rutlage assumes command of the Kongo. The Kongo is thrown into the teeth of the Cardassian war. As a front line unit she sees heavy fighting. While she is damaged frequently, it is never serious, and the Kongo is quickly back in the fight. She is thrice awarded the Izor Unit Commendation for Valor, once the Red Cross Unit Citation, and the President's Unit Citation for Valor. *'2363:' The Kongo encounters a disabled hospital ship enroute to Earth. On board are 230 victims of a suspected Cardassian bio-weapon. The only known treatment is an experimental drug currently only available on Earth. The Kongo takes aboard all patients and runs for Earth at full speed. As she passes the Oort cloud she suffers a critical failure of the port warp coils weakened as a result of earlier action. Syncronity reflex effects backlash and the starboard nacelle is likewise taken out of action along with the warp control systems. Engineering is evacuated and the warp core blown for safety's sake. Drifting the Kongo transfers all patients to a third ship that finishes the run. She makes Earth orbit two days later on impulse, her entire warp drive and warp control system blown out. The Kongo is awarded the Red Cross Unit Citation with Laurels. Repairs are delayed as the fleet's newest classes of ship are taking up all the dock space. With the nacelles burned out she is decommissioned and warehoused at her final destination, Earth Spacedock. Her crew is spread out among the other ships. Plans are made to refit the Kongo as soon as dockyard space is available. The plans are delayed repeatedly as more important projects and other priorities occupy the facilities at Spacedock. *'2367:' The Borg attack. In the aftermath of the loss of 40 ships at Wolf 359 Starfleet looks over her cripples to find what can be quickly salvaged. The Kongo's long record as a "hanger queen" is noted and she is assigned a freshly minted Captain, and given priority for repair. Due to the influence of Admiral Quinn, the new Captain's plans for a radical refit are approved and carried out. The Kongo is towed to Mars. the "Kongo refit" *'2368:' Recommissioned on January 4, at Utopia Planetia Yards Mars orbit. *'2369:' The Kongo becomes the First Federation ship to travel above the polar limits of the Galaxy. She receives the Vulcan Scientific Legion of Honor in Astrophysics for the Deep Space Galactic Polar Survey. *'2371:' The Kongo discovers the Sixliss Exodus fleet. The Kongo breaks the record for the speed run of Starbase 88 to Earth. Her new record is 12.2 days. *'2373:' The Kongo is responsible for the rescue of the Shelter of Xitalass and seeing that the crippled generation ship is not a danger to the other vessels of the flotilla. She is awarded the Red Cross Unit Citation *'2375:' The Kongo Engages Ekosian forces in that are supporting a piratical raid on a Federation liner. The Ekosian forces are backed by a Darl battleship. The Kongo defeats all ships, but takes heavy damage. No rescued persons are lost. She is awarded the Izor Unit Citation of Valor in Defense. *'2376:' The Kongo encounters the Acceptian Mothership Vigilant, and her striker force. After a shaky first contact diplomatic ties are formed. During this time she rescues the USS Ulysses S. Grant from its relativistic prison. She is again awarded the Red Cross Unit Citation. *'2377' During the Home Fall celebrations the USS Kongo is called of to rescue the crew of the destroyed USS Berlin, and to stop the Acceptian attack on the Galmeer. As flagship of a diverse fleet she stops the attack and welcomes the new Federation member Galron in to the UFP. She is awarded the Izor Unit Citation of Valor in Defense *'2378' Investigating a sudden black hole factory in the Hailee Nebula the Kongo encounters an USS Enterprise NCC-1701, and her Captain Kirk. She is replaced with the Dolphin class USS Kongo NCC-101710 Captian's list *'Captain John Bush' -- First captain of the Kongo. A solid man, good for working the kinks out of a new ship. Commanded 2332 to 2341. *'Captain Avalai' -- First female Deltan captain in Starfleet. As an Admiral she was later instrumental in repealing the discriminating "oath of celibacy" required by Deltans in Starfleet. Rumor has it she actually seduced several high ranking Admirals to prove that sex with Deltans was not destructive on other species. Admiral Avalai, nor any of the supposedly seduced, ever made comment on the rumors. 2341 to 2350 *'Captain Eliza Rutlage' -- Captain Rutlage fought the Kongo through the teeth of the Cardassian war. The Kongo was a lucky ship in battle. 2350 to 2363 *'Captain James Timothy Kirk' -- The last captain of the Kongo. Captain Kirk oversaw her refit and was among the chief designers for that refit. 2367 to 2385. Unit Citations *Vulcan Scientific Legion of Honor in Astrophysics North Polar Sector Mapping mission -- Captain Avalai 2343 *Star of the Okulite Contact -- Captain Avalai 2344 *Star of the Thursan Contact -- Captain Avalai 2345 *Vulcan Scientific Legion of Honor in Astrobiology Discovery and study of the Deep Kraken extra-steller life from. -- Captain Avalai 2348 *Izor Unit Commodation for Valor in Defense Rescue of the USS Ferburvinter -- Captain Eliza Rutlage 2350 *Red Cross Unit Citation Relief of the Mildan Colony famine -- Captain Eliza Rutlage 2351 *Izor Unit Commodation for Valor in Defense Defense of the Kol-Ni-Pa colony -- Captain Eliza Rutlage 2353 *Izor Unit Commodation for Valor in Defense Rescue of the crew of the USS Vo'kal -- Captain Eliza Rutlage 2356 *President's Unit Citation for Valor Batlle of the Seven Stars -- Captain Eliza Rutlage 2358 *Red Cross Unit Citation, with Laurals Rescue of the USS Kildare, and patients -- Captain Eliza Rutlage 2363 *Vulcan Scientific Legion of Honor in Astrophysics Deep Space Galactic Polar Survey -- Captain James Timothy Kirk 2370 *Bonadventure Deep Space Ribbon Deep Space Galactic Polar Survey -- Captain James Timothy Kirk 2370 *Star of the Sixliss Contact -- Captain James Timothy Kirk 2371 *Red Cross Unit Citation Rescue of the Shelter of Xitalass -- Captain James Timothy Kirk 2373 *Izor Unit Commodation for Valor in Defense Rescue of the crew and passengers of the SS Skylark -- Captain James Timothy Kirk 2375 *Star of the Acceptian Contact -- Captain James Timothy Kirk 2377 *Red Cross Unit Citation Rescue of the USS Ulysses S. Grant -- Captain James Timothy Kirk 2377 *Izor Unit Commodation for Valor in Defense Halting the Acceptian invasion of Galron (Fleet award) -- Fleet Captain James Timothy Kirk 2379 Epiphany Trek Appearances *''Xanadu's Star'' -- James Timothy Kirk takes command of the Kongo, and is assigned to solve an old puzzle. *''Journeys'' -- The Kongo sails in search of a long dead race, or are they? Kirk learns that politics is Hell *''Destinations'' -- The Journeys story continues. Kirk, the Kongo, and the Sixliss face challenges both natural, and created. *''Passages'' -- Captain James Timothy Kirk is forced to a cusp in life. Which path will he choose? *''The Eagle's Spawn'' -- Kirk and the Kongo to the rescue. Tests of Honor & Duty, and the price it demands. *''The Wages of Sin'' -- With the Kongo undergoing repairs for battle damage, the consequences of past actions must be dealt with. *''The Long Patrol'' -- The Kongo takes station in the outer sectors for a patrol of exploration. New complications, and a message from the past, change her plans *''Kongo Shorts'' -- This collection of flash fiction is mostly about the Kongo, Tim Kirk, and those he has encountered. *''Lines in the Sand'' -- Invasion! A Starfleet ship is destroyed, a new contact stands at risk. Can Commodore Kirk defuse the situation, or will the Federation be plunged into war with powers as strong as itself? *''Time and Again'' -- A pretty little problem, can the universe withstand two Captain Kirks? See if the crew of the Kongo can cope. *''Ships in the Night'' -- The USS Kongo and the Acceptian Mothership Vigilant once again approach towards a fateful encounter. What adventures and decision await ships as they pass in the night? *''The Little Foxes'' -- Last appearance. USS Kongo NCC-101710 The current '''USS ''Kongo is a "blue" dolphin class heavy cruiser. Dolphin Class (Fleet Dolphin) GXC Heavy Cruiser. The latest and greatest. The Dolphin is the first class of disodium heavy cruisers. The Dolphins are 36 decks deep with a hull as wide as it is long. The Dolphins are built with the latest advances in technology and comfort. They can carry 1000 beings in comfort to the most dangerous places in the Galaxy and bring them back. This class is considered a general replacement for the Planet class cruisers. A good idea that was simply too expensive. Also unlike the Manta class the Dolphin has the bridge on deck one. A design concession to Admiral Hailey. However the bridge module is built flush with the hull. The Dolphin is build with two major power systems. It can be built with either the Disodium HE system (Blue Dolphin), which is preferred by the Horned Fleet, or in a standard diSodium system (Fleet Dolphin) favored by Starfleet. Performance curves are similar for both systems. She was commissioned late 2385 under Fleet Captain James Timothy Kirk. She is the latest development in diSodium powered ships. *'Dedication Motto:' No duty calls us Yet forward we strive to serve. To the stars for knowledge *'Ship's Crest:' A rising sun behind a gold snow-capped volcano. This crest is worn in patch form on the upper right arm of all crew and officers. It is also used in ship signage, letterhead, coffee cups, and souvenir t-shirts. The Kongo's crest was chosen in a design contest run among art students in the Nara, Japan secondary school system. The winner chosen by the crew of the NCC-10455 under Captain Rutlage was Niki Hokado, age 16. It is an updated version of the last crest the crew voted to retain. *'Home Port:' Nara, Japan, Earth Epiphany Trek Appearances *''The Little Foxes'' -- Something is gnawing on the USS Kongo. Can they find it before serious damage is done? Enterprise D Scale *Science capacity 1500 -- Class 20 sensors. Range 100 light years, Short range 17 light years. *Crew Comfort 1500 -- First class Hotel *Duration 2000 -- More stuff, go further *Medical facilities 1200 -- More doctors and the ability to expand to hundreds of beds. *Tactical maneuvering 1000 -- Still not fast on her feet. *Strategic Speed 18,000 -- WFd 8 cruise, WFd 9.5 flank. 18 light years a day cruise *Defense 2000 -- Multiuphasic layered shielding. *Offense 2000 -- 32 torpedo tubes, 700 torpedoes 100 probes, full coverage type 12 phasers, ion cannons , *Versatility 1000 -- Do everything go everywhere. *Internal Security 2000 -- RI monitored internal security. Auxiliaries *'USS Minekaze' - Captain's Yacht Nelson Class scout ship. Located on the dorsal spine behind the bridge. *'USS Wakatake' - Runabout 1 Crane class Runabout. Located in the dorsal spine between engineering and the Captain's Yacht. *'USS Mutsuki' - Runabout 2 Crane class Runabout. Located in the dorsal spine between engineering and the Captain's Yacht. *Shuttles: The Kongo has a standard collection of type 7 and 8 shuttlecraft and type 15 and 16 Shuttlepods. The larger auxiliaries are named for Japanese destroyers contemporary to the IJN Kongo. Captian's list *'Fleet Captain James Timothy Kirk' -- The first captain of the Kongo. Name background The USS Kongo is named for Mount Kongō (Japanese: 金剛山 "Kongô-zan"), a mountain not far south of the old capital of Japan at Nara. The word kongo was the Japanese pronunciation of the Chinese translation of vajra in Sanskrit. The vajra was originally the thunderbolt of the god Indra. Later in esoteric, Tantric, or vajrayona Buddhism, the vajra symbolized supernatual powers that could be obtained through esoteric rituals. In the sexual symbolism of Tantrism, the vajra was also associated with the male organ. Kongo can also mean a jewel or a diamond, or hard as a diamond. So appropriately Kongo as the name of a ship would imply the great power of a thunderbolt or the hardness of a diamond. Category:Ships Category:Starfleet Category:Epiphany Trek